


#85 Shy

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [85]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't like her, being so shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#85 Shy

It was strange how shy she found herself becoming all of a sudden, though she would never really call herself a shy person. Yet, the moment she had started to speak with him, she had suddenly found herself struck with the inability to form a coherent sentence. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea... no! She couldn't possibly back out of this now. This was silly. All she had to do was ask. It should be so easy.

"Are you okay?" Gary looked at the blue-haired girl oddly. She had come up to him, spoken his name, and then she had barely said another word. Unless "um" and "ah" counted as words, but he was pretty sure that they didn't.

"I... er, well... was wondering if we could go on a walk together." Dawn let out a long breath, not realising she had been holding it in until now.

"Well, okay then. I don't get why that was so hard to say." Gary looked nonplussed.

Dawn smiled. At least he had agreed. That enough made her happy. "Alright then. Let's head over toward that lake." She started walking with Gary following after her. It would be a nice opportunity to talk and get to know each other some more. She couldn't just think of him as the poetry guy's grandson forever.


End file.
